Families CAN Be Replaceable Side Stories
by cyclonegal12
Summary: These are some of the ideas I had and were given for Famailies CAN Be Replaceable that I couldn't find a place for and wanted to put in. Rated for Inuyasha's mouth.
1. Default Chapter

Families CAN Be Replaceable Sidestory  
Demon Skin  
**Warning: Contains small spoilers. Do NOT read this story unless you've read up through chapter 34! You WILL NOT get it if you don't. 

* * *

** I leaned against the well in the feudal era, eyeing a scrap of leather in my hand. Kagome pulled herself out of the well, narrowly missing hitting me with her overly large yellow backpack. "Sorry!" she said, "Didn't see you there." "That's alright." I replied.  
"What do you have there?" Kagome asked. "That piece of demon skin grandpa gave me." I told her, "I was just deciding who to go to see if it really is dog demon skin." "That is hard." She said sitting down next to me, "I'd ask everyone." "Good idea." I replied, "Let's go."  
  
A few minutes later we arrived in the village. "Hello Lady Kagome!" Miroku greeted, "Lady Kyo!" "Hey Miroku!" I called, "Could you help us with something?" The monk walked over. "If you'd answer this question with a yes." He replied. Kagome and I kicked him. "NO!" we yelled at the same time. "Alright. Alright." Miroku said rubbing his shins, "What's the question?"  
"Could you tell us if this is really dog demon skin?" I asked holding the leather out to him. "No." he replied, "I'm not good with stuff like that. Lady Kaede might be able to tell. She's probably gained a lot of knowledge about demons from battled them, and keeping them away from the village." "Then let's go!" Kagome said. All three of us walked up to Kaede's hut.  
Shippo was outside. "Hi Kagome!" he said, "Hi Kyo!" "Hello Shippo." I said, "We're going to find out if this piece of leather is demon skin. What to come too?" "Yeah!" the little fox said. He jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.  
"Ah." Kaede said looking up from a pot of brewing tea as we walked in, "Ye two are back. Will ye be staying long?" "No." Kagome replied, "We just have a question to ask you. And I've got some ramen for Inuyasha. He's been good this week. He deserves a treat."  
"What is ye's question?" she asked." I handed Kaede the scrap of leather. "Is that demon skin?" I asked. She looked at it for a while. "It looks like it." Kaede finally said, "Ye should ask Sango. She'll know. How'd you get it?"  
"Grandpa gave it to me for my birthday." I replied, "He told me it was dog demon skin. "Then let us ask Sango." She said standing up, "If it's demon skin she'll definitely know." "Seen her?" Kagome asked.  
"I'm right here." Sango said from the corner, "Let me see the leather." "I handed it to her. Like Kaede, she looked at it for a while. "I'm pretty sure it is demon skin." Sango told us after a few minutes, "You should ask Inuyasha. He'll know if it's dog demon skin." She handed the leather back to me.  
"Do you know where he is?" Miroku asked. "In his tree like usual." Sango replied, "Where else?" "Yeah." Kagome agreed. We walked out to the tree. "Hey Inuyasha!" I called. "What is it, cat?" he asked me, not even looking down to see who was talking.  
"You've got to help us out with this." Miroku said. "What's in it for me?" he asked. "I've got ramen in my bag." Kagome replied. "What should I help you with?" Inuyasha asked quickly, looking down at us. I held up the leather. "We want to know if this is real demon skin." I told him.  
Inuyasha jumped out of his tree, grabbed the leather and jumped back up. He looked at it, sniffing in carefully. A surprised look came over his face and he fell right out of the tree! "Is it?" Kaede asked. "That's dog demon skin." Inuyasha said looking at it in wonder, "And it's not any dog demon's, it's Sesshoumaru's! How the hell did you get it?" We all laughed.


	2. The Christmas Present

Families CAN Be Replaceable Side Stories

* * *

**Cirrus, The pheonix of life- **I didn't come up with the idea... But it was cute, wasn't it? 

**Heart of Friendship- **Kyo got it for her birthday from grandpa, remember? Don't ask me how grandpa got it. How'd he get the mumified demon water sprite hand? 

**LiL:.CaT:.Anime- **I decided to put up the side stories because I'm going to end the story really soon and I don't want it to end. Waaaah! Well I do have a sequeal planned. So look foreward to that!

* * *

I was awoken by pounding of fists on my door. "Wake up Kyo!" I heard Souta yell, "Come downstairs! It's Christmas!" I glanced at my calendar. And it was indeed December 25th. Taoa meowed from the end of my bed. "Yes." I replied, "We are getting up." Slipping out of bed, I put on a red and green kimono on and went downstairs.  
"These are all your presents!" Souta said showing me a big pile as I walked into the living room. I went pale. Because I never had joined the festivities of Christmas before, I had forgotten about it and had no presents to give! "I'll be right back." I said, "I have to get my presents for you." "Go ahead dear." Mom said smiling, "I didn't have time to wrap them." I continued, "I hope you don't mind." "None!" Souta said laughing as he read a joke from a new book.  
Rushing upstairs, I grabbed my feudal era backpack. There had to be some things in there I could give. Dumping the contents onto the bed, I began to look through it. Clothing. No. The claw of the last demon we slayed. If I could think up a good legend to go with it I could give it to grandpa. There was the fang Inuyasha lost in the last battle. Don't ask my why I kept it. Souta was a big fan of Inuyasha. He'd love it.  
That left mom and Kagome. Mom was easy enough. I pulled out some of the herbs Kaede had given me for my arm. I didn't need them anymore and I had learned by mistake that they made wonderful tea. Now what to give Kagome? She didn't want anything that was in my bag and she'd know if I took something out of my room.  
I looked around the room. My eyes fell on the closet. It was hanging up. Just waiting for me. I could give it to Kagome. Or couldn't I? It was from the past. I didn't need it anymore. Did I?  
The decision was made quickly before I could think more about it. Finding the box that had delivered my uniform, I grabbed my red velvet kimono and folded it up carefully. The gold embroidery and red thread I used to repair it was tucked in the sleeve. Carefully, I placed the folded black silk obi on the top and quickly put the top on the box. The kimono was from the past and I would not dwell on the past.  
Now holding the four presents, I went back down stairs. It seemed like everyone was finished opening their presents. "Open your presents before you give us ours!" Souta said. I nodded and put the presents beside me where no one could peak. Kagome handed me the one off the top of my pile.  
"This one's from me." she said. Inside the box was a pretty silver hair brush. "It goes in a set with the mirror I gave you." Kagome explained, "When I got you the mirror I couldn't decide which one to give you so I bought both and gave you the mirror first." "Thanks." I said trying it out, "I like it." And I did. The soft bristles didn't irritate my ears like most brushes did.  
"Mine next!" Souta said shoving a little box into my hands. The small box contained a pretty marble made into a charm for a necklace. "You can put it on your necklace with your ring." He explained, "Mom told me the that the marble's made out of quart's crystal! Isn't that cool?" I laughed. "It is." I agreed, slipping the charm onto my necklace with the ring. Sometimes Souta reminded me of a human version of Shippo. So cute!  
Next came mom's present. She gave me a fancy white hat with a nice pink ribbon. "If we ever go somewhere special and you don't feel like putting on your ring, you can just put this on." Mom told me, "Isn't it so pretty?" "It is." I agreed putting it on. The hat would come in handy. Even if I did have my ring on.  
"It's a piece of wolf demon skin." Grandpa explained as I looked at another scrap of leather, "You seemed to like the last piece so I found this one for you too." "Thanks." I said a little unsurely.  
"Now it's our turn!" Souta said, "What did you get for me?" I handed him Inuyasha's fang. "Is that a demon fang?!" he asked his eyes widening in delight. "No." I replied, "That's a hanyou's fang. Inuyasha's to be correct." "Cool!" Souta exclaimed, "This is the best present ever!" He ran over to grandpa. "Be careful." I warned, "That's sharp."  
"It makes really good tea." I said giving mom the bundle of herbs. Mom smelled them. "I see." She said, "I'll make us all some tea with Christmas breakfast." "What's for breakfast?" Souta asked. "French toast." Mom replied. "Mmmm." He commented. "Agreed." Kagome added. I nodded.  
Next I gave grandpa his gift. "Legend has it that it came from a bear demon." I told him, "And that the holder can get a better sleep if he wears it around his neck." "Really?" grandpa asked. "Yeah." I replied.  
Last was Kagome's present. "I hope you like it." I said handing her the box. She gasped when she opened it. "You don't have to give me this." she said quietly. "It's in the past." I replied, "I don't need it. You take it. It has no meaning to you, besides being a nice kimono. You can use it down the well sometime."  
"I can't take it." Kagome said firmly, pushing it back towards me. I pushed it back at her, "But you can." I replied. "What are we bickering about?" Mom asked. "Kyo wants to give me her kimono her parents gave her!" Kagome exclaimed, "I can't take it." "They're not my parents anymore." I said, "The kimono holds no value to me. Take it. It just reminds me of hard times." Kagome sighed and accepted the kimono. "Thank you." She said, "It means a lot to me that you can in trust this with me." I nodded in response.

* * *

Kagome: How sweet! She gave me her kimono! 

Inuyasha: She's smart.

Sango: And why's that.

Inuyasha: She got rid of everything that reminds her of her past.

Miroku: Oh.

Shippo: Can you put more of the side stories up soon?

Clear Waters: I won't be around for two weeks after tomorrow.

Kagome: Why?

Clear Waters: Summer camp!

Miroku: There must be many beautiful girls there. Can I come?

Shippo: Can I come?

Kagome: I love summer camp! Can I come too? Inuyasha never lets me go anywhere.

Sango: I would like to go too, if you don't mind.

Inuyasha: Feh. If everyone else is going then I want to come too! And someone's got to watch the pervert.

Clear Waters: Sorry. You guys can't come.

Shippo: Why not?

Clear Waters: Well I guess Kagome could come... If she paid for herself.

Kagome: Cool! I'll ask my mom.

Inuyasha: Oh no you don't. If we can't come you can't either!

Miroku and Shippo: Yeah!

Kagome: Is that so.

Inuyasha: Yes.

Kagome: I believe I would enjoy summer camp. I could SIT {Inuyasha hits floor} around all day and just enjoy SITting {breaks floor} in the sun. I could SIT {hole gets larger} at a picnic table and SIT {deeper} while I eat lunch. Then I could SIT {deeper} in a boat and row around the lake. Oh! I just thought of a song! SIT {deeper} down and listen! SIT SIT SIT - SIT SIT SIT! - SIT SIT SIT- SITSIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SI-

Clear Waters: I think Inuyasha got your point, Kagome. And I think you won't be able to afford to go to camp anymore. I'm going to let YOU pay for making such a deep hole. What did you find today, Inuyasha? Gold? Oil?

Inuyasha: Dinosaur bones.

Clear Waters: Better call the musuem! R&R everyone!


	3. Tree Trouble

Families CAN Be Replaceable Side Stories 

**WARNING! **Don't read this story unless you've finished Families CAN Be Replaceable! Contains spoilers!

* * *

**Sorona- **I don't like hurting Sesshy either but it's funny. Yeah. If you go far enough underground you can find anything! 

**Heart of Friendship- **Oh. Well who knows where he got the skin. Who knows where grandpa gets any of the strange demon stuff he gives Kagome.

**Dragon Man 180- **No! Grandpa is NOT giving Kyo a piece of Sesshy's tail. That's just to mean.

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **It was a farm camp! Lots of fun!

**Cirrus, The pheonix of life- **All that stuff under my house? Cool! I'll think about it.

**DarkPirate-510- **I love 'em too! I had a lot of fun at camp!

**Kyou- **Halloween sounds good. And don't think I won't dress Inuyasha up. Oh evilness!!!! A huge ax? Eeek! I don't want to meet her! Even if she doesn't like to use it.

**KG the oven mit fanatic- **Don't worry. I mentioned Mikoto in this story. And he will get his own side story. Don't worry.

**animecraze11-** I'd love to read your story, but you've got to give me a link or email me it.

**Lenipez sideshow- **I think Kyo didn't remember Christmas because she wasn't included in the festivities at her old house. So sad...

* * *

I jumped out of the well clumsily. The day had been pretty bad. Everything had gone wrong. And it started when I woke up. I fell out of bed and didn't land on my feet. But then again I don't think many people could if they were all tied up in their sheets from a night of tossing and turning.  
Then I fell down the stairs one the way to breakfast. Luckily I hadn't been wearing my ring and the bruise I got all over my face disappeared in a few minutes. Of course something had to happen to my skirt. (I fell down the stairs of the shrine and ripped it.) I had to change it and by the time I got to school I was late. Running into the new bully didn't help much either. He pushed me down, so I got up and pushed him down. A teacher saw me and gave me detention. To top it all off I failed a test and had to retake it.  
But now the day was over and I was free to wander the feudal era as I liked. Heading the opposite way of the village, I decided to explore Inuyasha forest a bit. The trees were huge! They would be. They were hundreds of years old.  
I stopped at a huge apple tree. The biggest one I had ever seen in fact. I doubt three of me linking hands could have gotten around the tree. It was tall too, but plenty of branches near the ground allowed for good climbing. And there was what seemed like an endless supply of bright red apples at the top!  
You should know I love apples. They're sweet or sour depending on the color and you can always count on them to be crunchy. I surveyed the tree and decided it wouldn't be too hard to climb. I really wanted those apples!  
The climbing was easy. I sped right to the top of the tree. I found a comfortable branch and settled down, eating my yummy red prize. I guess the tree I was sitting in was one of the tallest trees in the forest because I could see for miles up there. "Maybe this is why Inuyasha likes sitting in his tree." I thought. Then shook my head, "His is short." I continued, "You can barely see over Kaede's hut."  
I began thinking about things. Kagome and Inuyasha. They'd make a cute couple. A dangerous and disfunctional one, but a cute one. And it was obvious they liked each other even though they fought everyday. This thought was giving me a headache. I decided to take a nap. 

I woke up and checked my watch. The time was 6:47 PM! I was so dead. Looking down, I sucked in a gasp of fear. It hadn't occurred to me how exactly I was going to get down from the tree. There was no way I was climbing down it. Way too scary. I was stuck. Joy.  
Grabbing another apple, I wondered if the others were worried about me. There had been times that I had run off to be by myself for days at end before. But I had told the others that I was going. And I'm pretty sure Mikoto was around, watching silently. He was too just to protective of me sometimes.  
No one knew I had come to the feudal era! The thought scared me. No one would go looking for me here, at least not for a while. I had to calm myself down somehow. Or entertain me so I didn't go crazy. "Row, row, row your boat!" I sang.

My watch now read 7:51 PM. I had gone through every song I knew, famous, popular, childish. It didn't matter. I had sung it in the past time. "What to do know?" I asked myself. A bird flew by, right in front of the setting sun. Then a giant dragonfly. I cringed. Even though I'd seen a lot of them around lately they still freaked me out.  
An idea came into my mind. I snapped off part of a branch where the branch split into two branches. Then I pulled my hair tie out. It would make a good slingshot. A perfect thing to keep me entertained. The dragonfly came around towards me again. With nothing else to use, I grabbed an apple and aimed. The dragonfly was almost in range. Just a little more. I let rip. And missed. The dragonfly flew away. I sighed.  
Pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil that I happened to have with me, I drew a pretty sloppy picture of Sesshoumaru. Then, on the head added horns. From the back, a devil tail, and then of course funny eyebrows and and one of those funny mustashes. There we go. My murderer in his true form. I'd have to show it to Inuyasha.

Now it was 8:29 PM. The sun had set, I was still stuck in the tree, and I was bored again. The dragonfly hadn't come back and nothing else had gone by either. I pulled my hair back again and threw the branch out of the tree.  
The moon was full today. It was huge! Very beautiful too. I stared at it for a few minutes. Then another idea came to me. I'd freak a few people out. I gave the first howl to the moon and cracked up. This was fun... and funny! I howled again. There was another perk to howling at the moon. People would mistake me for a wolf. Inuyasha hated wolves because they came with Koga and Koga was bad news to him. I can't say I blamed him for that opinion. They were fighting over the same girl.

At nine o'clock exactly clouds covered up the moon. I sighed. It had been fun while it lasted. There was a murmur of voices below me. With my great eyesight I could see it was a group of travelers. They were brave to be traveling through Inuyasha forest. All the other travelers had avoided it at all costs. I picked a leaf and dropped it down on them.  
"What was that?!" I man asked looking around. "Just a leaf falling." Another snapped, "Let's go!" I dropped a few more leaves. "There's more coming down!" The first man said. "Yeah so?" The second man asked. "Why in the world are you afraid?" A third one asked. I dropped more leaves. "It's just starting to freak me out!" the first man exclaimed. "Come on." The third man said, "The boss wants these stolen goods by sun up! And we've got to tell him about our incredible murders too. They'll surely get us a better ranking in the group." The other two nodded.  
So they were bandits. I dropped an apple on the second guy's head. I didn't care if it hurt them anymore. He screamed. "There's got to be a demon up there!" the first guy said. "Yeah." The second one agreed, "Let's go!" "You two are just big babies." The third said groaning. I dropped two apples on his head. He screamed and all three took off screaming 'Demon'.  
"That was the most fun yet!" I said. I sighed. There were no more bad guys to drop apple on.

I guess I fell asleep again because the next thing I knew I heard a bunch of people calling my name. Looking down, I saw Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Mikoto walking by. "She's around here." Mikoto commented, "I can smell her. "Yeah." Inuyasha agreed, "I can too."  
He walked under my tree. I picked an apple and dropped it neatly on his head. "OW!" He exclaimed and looked up. I waved to him. He glared back. "Kyo." Mikoto said sighing. He sounded relieved. "Is she in the tree?" Kagome asked, "I can't really see." "I'm up here." I replied, "Just get me down!"  
Inuyasha jumped up into the tree, grabbed me by the back of my shirt and jumped back down. "Why the hell were you up there?" he demanded. "I wanted an apple." I snapped back. "Why didn't you just jump out?! You had us scared!" the hanyou asked. "I was scared." I replied blushing a bit. "Scared?!" Inuyasha yelled. I nodded innocently.  
We began the walk back in silence. Finally Sango broke it. "Was it you howling at the moon?" she asked me. I grinned in response.

* * *

Inuyasha: The stupid cat was so stupid that she wouldn't get out of the damn tree without help?!?! What's wrong with her?! 

Clear Waters: Normally cat's don't climb trees.

Kagome: Neither do dogs, but Inuyasha's always up one.

Clear Waters: Good point. Well Kyo's more attuned to her respective animal race than Inuyasha.

Shippo: Yeah. Do you think I could get away with throwing apples at Inuyasha's head like Kyo did?

Sango: Probably not.

Miroku: Yeah. Speaking of which, Inuyasha, why didn't you smack Kyo over the head for dropping that apple?

Inuyasha: I don't know, but don't think I'm going soft!

Sango: I bet it was because Mikoto was around.

Inuyasha: And that has anything to do with this question?

Sango: You know not to mess with other demon's mates.

Kagome: You're right.

Inuyasha: ...

Clear Waters: Don't worry Inuyasha. We know you're not going soft.

Inuyasha: Soft is not a word in my vocabulary.

Kagome: But your ears are so soft! {tugs on Inuyasha's ears}

Inuyasha: Get off wench!

Clear Waters: Before a hole magically appears in my floor I shall end this argument. Who liked Kyo's picture?

Inuyasha: ME!!!! I WANT IT!

Clear Waters: Good because you're getting it. R&R everybody!


	4. To Keep Them Amused

Families CAN Be Replaceable Sidestories

* * *

**Sorona- **Yes. I drew a picture of Kyo, but I only did that last week. I don't have a scanner or I'd send it to you. When I do find one, yes, I'll email it to you. 

**Cirrus- **(takes grapes and chucks at Inuyasha. Inuyasha: HEY!!!!) There we go. Here's another story.

**Dragon Man 180- **Yes. Good idea. I co0uld just see Sesshy getting Jaken back at that one. I think Tokijin would get a work out and Tensaiga wouldn't for an hour or so. Poor Jaken.

**Kyou- **Yes, that was a long run on. Why did you howl at the moon? o.o;

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **I hope this chapter's even funnier.

**ZeldaAlly- **No girl's free to roam the feudal era without having to worry about Miroku. -.-; That includes Kyo.

**Lenipez sideshow- **Yes. Kyo howling at the moon is pretty funny when Kyo does it. Usually dragonflies don't scare me, but giant ones would scare me too. I seem to be starting a lot of my reviews with 'yes'. Weird.

**animecraze11- **I'd like to read your story, but first you have to give me a link! Saturo could be a boys name. It sounds like one. Me inspire someone? Cool! Thanks! I feel so special!

**KG the oven mit fanatic- **I know you didn't review this story (sob) but this one's all for you! Read the AN and you'll know why!

* * *

**Author's Note! **This side story is unlike the others. Why might you ask? Because Kyo isn't telling it! Mikoto is! Yeah! Also, because it's going to be long, the story will be put into 'parts'. I hope you like it!

* * *

**Part 1: Fun and Games**  
I was sitting under Inuyasha's tree. I had been sitting there alot lately because it was June which meant Kyo was through the well, taking something called 'finals'. Kagome was too, but that didn't matter to me. Inuyasha was sulking above me. Everyone else was inside. There was nothing we could do until my future mate and her adoptive sister came back.  
Luckily, today was the day Kyo told us she was coming back and would be staying for a while. We didn't have to wait long. Only about three hours after sunrise, I picked up Kyo's scent. "Do you smell that, Inuyasha?" I asked, looking up. The dog took a sniff of the air. "They're back." he declared.  
Both of us took off, full speed towards the well. When we got there, Kyo and Kagome were just starting off towards the village. Even though Kyo was holding three large bags, she still managed to hug me. Her scent filled my nose and I sighed happily, kissing her between her little cat ears.  
People may look at Kyo and call her just good looking but to me she's beautiful. Her purple eyes are like nothing I've ever seen and her light brown hair is always so soft. She's short, but that suits me. It makes Kyo even cuter. And her scent. She smells of lavender and green tea. A great mix. I love her so much.  
"I missed you." Kyo told me, "You wouldn't believe how badly I wanted to go back through the well. Exams are so boring." "Agreed." Kagome put in, "Sometimes I wish I could just get out of school." "I wish you would." Inuyasha mumbled. "Why would you want to cut school?" Kyo asked her sister, "You'd never know such wonderful things!"  
Kagome ignored her comment. I took one of Kyo's bags. Actually I tried to take two, but the second on Kyo took back. "What's in there?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "It's a secret." she replied, "You'll see soon enough." Inuyasha and I bent down and our girls got on our backs. 

A few minutes later we arrived at Kaede's house again. Kyo slipped off my back. Kagome slipped off Inuyasha's and we all walked in. "Good morning." Kaede said looking up. "Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed, jumping up onto the girl's should. Kagome laughed. "Hi Shippo." she said.  
Sango and Miroku were also in the hut. Sango is good for a demon slayer. She doesn't harm them without a good reason. Miroku on the otherhand, might be nice, but he is not a good monk. I'm not sure I trust him around Kyo. There have been too many times Miroku has groped her or Sango and Kagome.  
"Hi Kagome, Kyo." Sango said grinning, "I'm glad to see that you're back." "But not for long." Kagome said sighing, "I flunked one of my tests so I have to go back and retake it." "What about Kyo?" I asked. "I don't know how Kyo does it, but she managed to pass with flying colors." she replied, "But Kyo said she'd stay with me until I could come back."  
My ears drooped in disappointment. Kyo laughed. "It'll only be for a week." she assured me, "You can wait that long, right?" "We'll get bored." Shippo replied. "That's why we brought you some things to keep you occupied." Kagome said. She nodded towards Kyo. Kyo pulled the bag I had tried to take earlier into the middle of the room.  
"There's three modern appliances in here." she explained, opening the bag. She pulled out a big box with little nobs on it. "This is a stereo." Kyo told everyone. Kagome pulled out the next thing that was more of a rectangular shape with glass circles in it. "This is a video camera." she said. Kyo pulled out the last thing. It was round on the top and flat on the bottom. Then there was a little flat thing sticking up on top of the round part.  
"And this is a camp stove." Kyo finished, "While we're gone we thought it might be fun for you guys to figure out what each thing does." "How?" Inuyasha asked eyeing the 'video camera'. "Just play with them I guess." Kagome said shrugging, "You'll figure out soon enough." "This is going to be fun!" Shippo exclaimed happily. "It will surely be a learning expirience." Miroku agreed.  
"I'm glad you'll find it interesting." Kagome said standing up. "We were hoping you would!" Kyo added. She stood up too. "Are you leaving already?" Inuyasha asked disappointed. "Yeah." Kagome replied, "I have a lot of studying to do." I frowned. "Why do you have to go Kyo?" I asked, "You don't have to retake your tests." "I'm going back to give Kagome some emotional support." Kyo explained, "And so that she doesn't have to ask Souta or mom to help her study."  
"She's also invited to a party with one of her friends." Kagome said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I'm going through the well." Kyo said grinning. I sighed. "Well I hope you have fun at your party." I said. She smiled at me. "I will." Kyo replied. We shared a quick kiss, before the girls left the hut.  
"So what do we do with the things Kagome and Kyo left us?" Sango asked looking over the 'camp stove'."They said to try to figure them out." I replied.  
**Part 2: The Stereo  
**The next day we really started to get into working on the items. When I walked into the hut, Sango and Miroku were already bending over the 'stereo'. "Good morning, Mikoto!" Sango said brightly, "Could you help us figure out this thing." "We forgot the name too, I'm afraid." Miroku added. "It's a stereo." I replied. "That's right!" he exclaimed.  
I sat down with them and we all stared at the stereo. "Maybe if we stare at it will ask us what we're doing." Shippo said popping up on Sango's head, "And then we can ask it what it does." "I don't think things work like that in Kyo's time." I replied, "But let's try it."  
We continued to stare at the stereo. I tried staring at different parts. For instance, there was a little rectagular piece that looked as if it could come out like a mouth. I stared at that. Then I tried staring at these two little circles that I thought coul be eyes. That didn't work either. The thing just stayed silent.  
"What the hell are you all doing?" Inuyasha demanded, coming into the hut. "We're trying to get the stereo to tell us what it does by staring at it." Miroku replied. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" the hanyou exclaimed, "Why would it talk to you if you keep on staring at it? You've got to insult it!"  
"Then you try Inuyasha." Sango said. "Alright." he replied, "Hey you, Stereo! You're so freakin' ugly that even my brother would be scared of you! If you ever died, no one would be upset. We'd have party cause we'd be HAPPY! In fact, I think I'll kill you right now for a little sport!"  
Inuyasha started walking over to the stereo. "Don't break Kagome's stereo!" Shippo said. He scowled. "You're so ugly that you should be in HELL!" Inuyasha said. "I don't think you want it down there." Shippo said. "And why's that?" he asked. "Because Kikyo's down there." the kitsune replied. Inuyasha didn't answer.  
"Now what do we try?" Miroku asked. "Uh." Shippo said looking around, "We could try pushing buttons." Sango pushed a button that said 'Radio' on it, but nothing happened. I tried pushing a little rectangular thing under the word 'Tape'. The rectangle opened, but we couldn't figure out what to do with it. There was nothing in the box.  
"Look!" Sango exclaimed, "There's a button that says power!" "That might work." Miroku said, "Try it." Sango pushed the 'Power' button. As soon as she did music blaired out at us. I flattened my ears and put my hands over them. I noticed that Inuyasha did the same.  
"What's wrong?" Miroku asked. "TURN THE DAMN MUSIC DOWN!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed. "Why?" Shippo asked. "JUST TURN IT DOWN DAMNIT!!!!!" the hanyou screamed. I think it was hurting him more than it was me. "Why?" Sango asked. "The music" I said, "It's too loud for our ears."  
"I'll try to find a way to turn it down." she said, "What do you think, Miroku?" I watched them press all different buttons. Either the buttons didn't do anything, or they made the music louder. Finally I noticed that it wasn't going to get quiet anytime soon so I pried a hand off one of my ears and pulled Inuyasha outside.  
I shut the door. "That's a little better." Inuyasha said. "I thought it might be." I said, "I'm surprised that Shippo didn't have a problem with the sound. "Shippo's an idiot." Inuyasha explained, "I wouldn't be surprised it he really wasn't a demon." I ignored this comment. We both knew it wasn't true."  
"Do you want to go for a walk?" I questioned, "Just to get away from the music and let them figure out how to tune it down?" "Sure." Inuyasha replied. We set out towards the woods.

When Inuyasha and I returned, the music seemed to be off. We walked in to the hut. "Glad to see you two back." Miroku said happily. "Did you figure out what it does?" I asked. "We did." Sango admitted. "This is a machine that plays music." Miroku explained. "Come really close so that we can show you what the buttons do." Shippo said happily.  
We got close. Only about a foot away from the stereo. "These two furry things put the sound out." Sango said. "These two buttons turn the volume up and down." Miroku explained. "And this button turns the thing on!" Shippo exclaimed pushing it. Music blasted out. Inuyasha and I pushed ourselves away as quickly as we could, our hands clapped over our delicate ears.  
"Shippo!" Sango exclaimed, "That wasn't very nice!" "Sorry." Shippo said snickering, "I couldn't help it." The music was still blairing so we exited the hut again.  
"I'm going to get that kid!" Inuuyasha exclaimed, "I'm going to beat him untill he cries so badly, Kagome can hear him in her time!" "Then you'll get in trouble." I pointed out, "Kagome will come back and sit you." "It'll be worth it." he growled rubbing his ears. And for once, I couldn't blame him for his need for violence. My ears were still twitching in pain.  
**Part 3: Revenge  
**"So how are you going to beat up on Shippo?" I asked, "He'll be hanging around Sango all day so that you can't hurt him." "He only sleeps with Kagome." Inuyasha said, "So now that she's gone, he'll sleep on his own." "But Shippo will be on his guard for the rest of the day, including while he's sleeping." I pointed out, "He knows you too well."  
"You got any ideas, Catboy?" Inuyasha demanded. "Actually yes." I replied, "There's a flower that grows around here called a poppy. If you burn them, it creates a gas that makes things sleep." The hanyou nodded. "I like it." he said.

Later that night, after everyone went to sleep, I handed Inuyasha the packet of poppies I had picked. "If you're not going to beat Shippo up, you're fanning the fire." Inuyasha told me. "Okay." I replied. We silently walked up to where Shippo was sleeping.  
"Wait!" I said quickly, "The poppies will effect us too!" "Great!" Inuyasha snapped, "Now what do we do? I don't wanna be beating the kid up and then suddenly fall asleep!" I ran towards Kaede's hut. Opening the chest that Kagome and Kyo used to store some extra clothes, I pulled out two scarves. A red one and a purple one. The red one belonged to Kagome. The purple one was Kyo's. I returned to Inuyasha.  
He looked at the scarves. "What are they for?" he demanded. I tied Kagome's scarf around Inuyasha's nose and mouth. I put Kyo's over mine. "The poppy shouldn't effect us now." I explained. Inuyasha nodded. "Good." he said. Inuyasha closed his eyes and breathed in. I snickered. He said he didn't love Kagome, but his actions told otherwise. I stopped snickering, noticing I was doing the same thing with Kyo's scarf.  
"Let's get down to buisness." Inuyasha said, pulling himself out of Kagome's scent. I took my flint and steel out of my pocket and caught a spark on the poppies. They began to smoke. Pulling out a small fan I had taken from Sango, I fanned the smoke towards Shippo. The kitsune sighed, breathing it in. He made no more moves.  
Inuyasha closed in on Shippo. The kid awoke at the impact, screaming and yelling. Inuyasha only let up on him after a few minutes and quite a few big bumps. "NEVER PLAY WITH THAT STEREO AGAIN!" Inuyasha yelled. It was over. I pulled a small vial of water from my pocket and dumped it on the smoking poppies. The deed was done. Inuyasha had taken revenge... but at a price.  
Sango scowled at Inuyasha. "That asn't nice at all, Inuyasha. I'm going to tell Kagome what you did." she said, "I hope she sits you ten feet under!" I was glad I had not hurt Shippo. I didn't want to know what Kyo could do.  
**Part 4: The Video Camera  
**The next morning when I walked into the hut, Sango was there, examining the video camera. "Any idea?" I asked. "None." the demonslayer replied, "The only clue I have is that Kagome's brought a machine here a few times she called a camera. It took something called 'pictures'. Little bits of time stuck in place on a piece of paper."  
"I remember that." I said nodding, "We learned from the stereo that we have to look for a power button. Is there one?" "No." Sango replied, "But there's an 'On' button." "Try that." I suggested. She pressed it and a few little lights lit up. "That did something." she admitted, "But I don't think it's doing anything at the moment."  
I took the video camera from Sango and looked over all the buttons. There was a little rectangle on hindges. I pulled it out. "I wonder what that does..." the slayer trailed off. Under the rectangle had been more buttons. I pushed on of them and the little rectangle showed what as in front of me, but it didn't look like a window.  
"What did you do?" Sango asked, watching me look strangly at the camera. "See for yourself." I replied, handing it back to her. "That's amazing!" Sango exclaimed once she saw the rectangle. "Good morning!" Miroku said entering, "Are you already working on the machines from through the well? Let me help!"  
Sango handed him the video camera. "We got it to turn on, that rectangle to open, and show what's in front of it. "Very interesting." Miroku said, "I wonder what this button that says 'rec.' does." He pushed it. "This 'rec.' thing just appeared on the rectangle!" the monk exclaimed.  
Just then Inuyasha and Shippo burst through the door. We all turned towards them. Shippo was hanging off of Inuyasha's hair. He seemed to be pulling it. "GET OFF ME!" Inuyasha yelled. He tried to catch the kid so that he could pull him off, but Shippo somehow avoided his grip. "GET OFF!" Inuyasha yelled again. "No." Shippo replied, "This is pay back for what you did to me last night!"  
"Mikoto helped too!" the hanyou exclaimed, "Why aren't you attacking HIM?!?!?!" "Cause he didn't beat me up!" the kitsune replied. Miroku watched the scene through the rectangular window thing. "I found a 'stop' button!" he exclaimed pressing it. Shippo dropped from Inuyasha's hair. "Can I see?" He asked. "When I'm finished with you you won't be able to see anything!" Inuyasha yelled, chasing Shippo out of the room.  
"And here's a 'play' button!" the monk said. He pressed that too. The last scene with Shippo and Inuyasha played back on the rectangle. "That is so cool!" Sango exclaimed. "Cool?" I questioned. "I got it from Kyo and Kagome." she replied, "They seemed to use it a lot." I nodded in agreement.  
"So did we figure this video camera out?" Sango asked. "I think we have." I replied, "It records what's going on around it and plays it back." Miroku nodded. "That does make sense." he agreed.  
**Part 5: The Camp Stove  
**Before I even walked into Kaede's hut the next morning, I knew what would be going on. Sango and maybe someone else would be working on the last object. The camp stove. It surprised me to see that Inuyasha was with Sango this morning. They were both staring at the item.  
"Any ideas?" I asked sitting down and joining the staring competition. "Kagome's got a stove thingy in her house." Inuyasha told me, "It shoots fire up so that she can cook things on it. I'm guessing this is the same thing, but just in a smaller size." "Sounds logical." I agreed, "Any idea how to turn it on? Because I have something to cook. "You do?" Inuyasha asked.  
I got up and went to Kagome and Kyo's chest once again. This time I pulled a pot and a packet of ramen out. I returned and tossed them to Inuyasha. "I do." I replied, "Unless you'd rath cook it." "Feh. Cooking isn't my thing." Inuyasha replied, "You can do it." He tossed them back to me.  
"So has anyone figured out where the 'on' or 'power' button is?" I asked. "No." Sango replied, "This one doesn't seem to have either." I frowned. "Then it's got to have something else." I said. Picking up the oven, I looked it over. "Here's instructions!" I exclaimed. I read them over. "This one will be easier than the others." I said, pumping the gas the way it instructed.  
Inuyasha put his head really close to mine so that he was over the oven. "And how is it going to be easier?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "Because there's instructions!" I replied. I pressed the button to start up the flame.  
Mistake. Those two locks of Inuyasha's hair went up in flames. He screamed, jumping up and running around like an idiot. Sango picked up the video camera and began recording what was going on. I put the oven down and ran out of the hut, returning with a big bucket of water. I dumped it over Inuyasha. His hair hissed and went out.  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!?!" Inuyasha demanded. "I didn't do it on purpose." I replied, "You were just in the wrong place at the right time." "You were trying to KILL ME!!!!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "No I wasn't." I replied, "I already told you, it was your own fault. Didn't Kagome ever tell you to keep your hair away from the fire?" The hanyou nodded. "Well the same goes for ovens." I replied, "Watch your hair and it won't happen again.  
I picked the empty bucket up and walked out. "Where are you going?!" Inuyasha demanded. "I'm going to get water." I told him. "For what?" he asked. "Your ramen." I replied. Inuyasha didn't say anything else.  
As soon as Inuyasha finished his ramen, Kaede walked into the hut. "Are ye all done playing with Kagome and Kyo's toys?" she asked. "Yup." Shippo replied. We had found him at the stream, trying to catch a fish. I'm still not sure why he wanted one. "Good." the old lady said sitting down.  
"Hey hag." Inuyasha said, "Where were you?" "I thought it would be safer if I stayed at one of the villager's huts while ye people figured out those things." Kaede explained, "And it seems I was right." She eyed the wet spot on the floor where I had extinguished Inuyasha's hair. "You were probably right to do that." I admitted. We all laughed, remembering the many things that had happened over the past few days.  
**Part 6: The Girls Return  
** Kyo and Kagome returned after a week, just as they said they would. "Did you figure all three things out?" Kyo asked. "The stereo?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded, rubbing his ears at the memory. "The video camera?" Kyo wondered. She picked the camera up and pressed a few buttons. She and Kagome watched the two clips. They laughed.  
"Oh dear." Kagome said between laughes, "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to give you that little stove." She pulled at Inuyasha's tuffs of hair that were now sugnificatly shorter. "Poor Inuyasha." she sighed.  
"Before I forget." Sango said, "Inuyasha was beating up Shippo after the stereo incident." "And what did he do?" Kagome asked, her voice deadly. "He gave me lots of bumps!" Shippo exclaimed, "It hurt!" "Inuyasha how many times do I have to tell you not to pick on Shippo?" the miko demanded. Inuyasha didn't reply. "Sit!"  
Inuyasha ate dust. "Why is it always me!" He demanded, "Mikoto helped too! Go hurt him!" Kyo looked at me. "What did you do?" she asked me. "Uh." I replied, "I kept Shippo asleep." "How?" "Burning poppies." "Inuyasha, get up." Kyo instructed. It seemed like the spell had worn off because he did as she said. "Walk behind Mikoto." she continued. Maybe it was Kagome's warning glance, because Inuyasha did as Kyo told.  
I knew what was going to happen. I closed my eyes. "Sit!" Kagome commanded. Both of us ate dust.

* * *

Clear Waters: That was so long! Did you like it?

Inuyasha: Yes.

Shippo: Wow! Inuyasha said he liked something!

Kagome: That is a first.

Clear Waters: Now I have another sidestory to write!

Miroku: And what's that Lady Clear Waters?

Clear Waters: It's Halloween!

Kagome: This is going to be funny.

Shippo: What's Halloween?

Kagome: You'll see.

Clear Waters: Trust me. You'll love it. I'm not sure about Inuyasha though.

Kagome: No. Inuyasha won't like it one bit.

Inuyasha: What won't I like?

Sango: Something called Halloween. Can you tell me what it is, Kagome? Will I like it?

Kagome: It's a secret.

Clear Waters: I think all of you will like Halloween except Inuyasha. R&R everyone!

Inuyasha: Tell me what Halloween is!


	5. A Hanyou Halloween

Families CAN Be Replaceable Side Stories

* * *

**Dragon Man 180- **But who in their right mind gives ramen out for halloween? And why would I limit Shippo's candy intake? It's so much fun to see him annoy Inuyasha! 

**Cirrus- **Yes, but he's a hanyou. It'll grow back quickly.

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **Yes. The poppy thing is true. Here's the Halloween chapter! The idea might work. But it would be short. But that's okay!

**ZeldaAlly- **I can't see Inuyasha throwing up. Oh well. But I can see him get a bad stomach ache!

**Lenipez sideshow-** Maybe the fortune cookie meant that you should find a hand reader and get your fortune told that way. o.o But Inuyasha just as Inuyasha? Where's the fun in that?

**animecraze11- **How do I do it? I'm not sure... And yes, I think that Sango is the most serious when it comes to problems so I was giving credit where credit was due.

**DarkPirate-510- **Read on! You don't have to wait any longer!

**MD- **I'm glad you find my stories funny. I love making people laugh.

**lil'killer- **Uh. Inuyasha said this, "ARE YOU A FREAKING IDIOT?!?! OF COURSE YOU CAN'T BORROW TETSUSAIGA! IT'S MINE!" And this is what Miroku said, "I can't give you my staff because I have to use it in battles. But I could tell you where I got it-" Unfortuneatly he chose that time to grope Sango and was knocked out cold. -.-;

* * *

I slid the door open to Kaede's hut, grinning broadly. Everyone was there. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, even Mikoto. "I know what I'm going to be for Halloween!" I exclaimed closing the door and sitting down next to Kagome and Miroku.  
"What's Halloween?" Shippo asked. "It's one day each year where all the children dress up in my time and go from house to house, collecting candy." Kagome explained. "Cool!" the kitsune said, "Can I come?" "You could if you could get through the well." I said appoligentically.  
"And what are you going to dress up as?" Mikoto asked me. "It's a secret." I replied. "Why won't you tell me?" he asked sounding hurt. "She hasn't even told me yet." Kagome put in, "Our mother knows though. She's helping her with the costume. But that's the only person."  
"Why won't you tell us Lady Kyo?" Miroku asked. My smile was replaced with one of surprise and disgust as his hand began rubbing my butt. I slapped him hard across the face. "You know." Mikoto said with icy politeness, "I should really hurt you for that." "But you won't, will you?" Miroku asked grinning guiltily.  
I stood up and moved over to a seat next to Mikoto. He wrapped one of his arms around me protectively. "Will you give me some of your candy?" Shippo asked. "Of course." I said. I was going to say more, but I stopped as an idea came into my head. "Inuyasha." I began, "What would you say if I asked you to come collect candy for Shippo?" "I'd say you'd owe me at least half the stuff I get." the hanyou replied.  
"Is that alright with you, Shippo?" Kagome asked. "Yeah!" Shippo replied. "So what are you going to dress up as, Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "I'm going to dress up as a full demon." he replied. "You don't even need to bother." Kagome said, "You can just come the way you are." "Are you nuts?" Inuyasha demanded, "People will look at me and say 'Why the hell are you dressed like a hanyou? What's wrong with you?" "But no one even knows what a demon looks like in my time." I said, "And most people haven't even heard of a hanyou."  
"Really?" Inuyasha asked. "Really." I assured him. "Then I'll go as I am." he said. "But you can't do that!" I insisted. "But you just said I could Cat!" Inuyasha yelled. "Well you could." I admitted, "But it wouldn't be any fun! You've got to dress up as something or someone!" "Well I'm not dressing up." the hanyou said, "I will go just as myself."  
That was when I stood up. "Well I'm going home." I said frowning, "But you just got here!" Sango said, "Stay for a little bit." "I'd love to, but I've got homework to finish." I lied, "As a matter of fact so does Kagome. Maybe I should have brought it with me." "Maybe you should have." Kagome agreed, "But you didn't. So I don't have to do it... Right now." 

Mom was in her room sewing a pair of pants I had ripped in the feudal era. "That was a quick visit." she commented, "I was expecting you to at least stay for an hour." "I came up with an idea I had to ask you about." I replied. "And what is that?" "I need a second costume." "What for?" mom asked putting down her sewing. "I just need it." I said again. I wasn't sure if Mom would let me do this.  
"Alright." Mom said, "What kind of costume do you want?" "A ballerina costume." I said grinning, "And make it a woman's large. It's not for me." "This wouldn't happen to be for Inuyasha, would it?" Mom asked. Darn she had caught me! "Yeah." I replied. "What kind of revenge are you getting?" she questioned.  
"I'm not really getting revenge for anything." I explained, "I just think it would be funny. And Inuyasha doesn't know what a ballerina is so there's no harm done." "I suppose you're right." mom said sighing, "I'll pick the costume up tomorrow. I assume you want a costume with a tutu?" My grin was a good enough response for her.

A week later it was finally Halloween and I sat outside the well house, waiting for Inuyasha to arrive. I would kill him if he didn't come. Finally I head a thump as Inuyasha jumped out of the well. I opened the door and he walked out. "Alright." he said, "Were's Kagome? Let's go get some candy."  
"Not yet." I said pushing him towards the house, "I got you a costume." "Cat!" he exclaimed, "I told you that I didn't want a costume!" "Too bad." I replied, "I got you one and you're going to wear it." "Feh." he replied, "Whatever. Give it to me." I handed him the bag I had been holding which contained his costume. He pulled out the pink tights that had been on the top of everything else.  
"What the hell..." Inuyasha trailed off. "They're called tights." I explained, "You put them on like pants. Just be careful with them. They're delicate and you don't want to rip them." He nodded and pulled out the next piece. The leotard. "That's a leotard." I said, "Pull it on over the tights. You'll figure it out." After that, the ballet slippers. "Shoes." I said simply. Finally the tutu. "I'll explain that later." I said grinning, "Get changed. You can use my room. I'll help you with anything you find troublesome." Nodding, Inuyasha walked up the stairs to my room. I was surprised. I had thought he would be much more resistant.

It took Inuyasha five times to get his costume on right, but finally he got it with only one minor pull in the tights. "Now what?" Inuyasha asked, "And where the hell is Kagome?" "Kagome's with her friends today." I explained, putting the tutu on him, "And now I have to put the finishing touches on your costumes."  
"And what would those be?" he asked a little uneasily. I held up a little bottle of pink nail polish that matched his outfit. "What's that?" Inuyasha asked. "Put your hands down on my desk." I said unscrewing the top. He did it. I quickly brushed the nail polish onto his claws. It was lucky that the polish was quick drying or else I think it would have been ruined.  
"Are you finished?" Inuyasha asked, "Or is there more?" "More." I replied pulling out some hair things. "Sit down on the bed." I instructed. He did. I braided his hair then wound (did I spell this wrong? It looks wrong) it around his head in a corrinet band. It hid his ears. "Perfect!" I exclaimed giggling, "Now I'm done."  
"Good." Inuyasha said standing up, "Now what?" "Well Kagome's not back yet." I said, "So you could play with Buyo I guess while I get into my costume." "Okay." he said leaving the room.  
"Okay Mom!" I called, "I'm ready!" Mom walked into my room. "I think you over did it with Inuyasha's costume." she said laughing. "But it looks so funny!" I insisted, getting into what I was wearing underneith my costume. Mom pulled out the first roll of bandages and started rolling them around my foot. "You're going to be a very cute mummy." she told me.

Kagome burst out laughing when she saw Inuyasha. "What?!" he demanded. "Nothing." she replied walked up the stairs. "Do you like his costume?" I asked hurrying after her. "It's hilarious!" she exclaimed, "You're lucky he doesn't know what you dressed him up as." "Yeah." I agreed nodding.  
"Is Inuyasha here?" Sota asked running down the stairs. "He's been here for almost two hours." I replied, "He's in the kitchen. Do Buyo a favor and get him away from Inuyasha." "Okay!" Sota said. He hurried into the kitchen.

We set off about a half an hour later with four bags for candy among us and orders from Mom to watch out for Sota. That wouldn't be a problem with Inuyasha along. Currently the hanyou in question was giving Kagome, dressed in her miko garb, death glares.  
"Stop staring at me!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha took a step back. "Just because I look like Kikyo is no reason for you to give me the cold shoulder." "Can we go now?" Sota whined. We started off towards the closest house, or apartment building really.  
"So how do we get candy?" Inuyasha said. "Just ask." Sota replied. He started explaining about different types of candy, but none of us were really listening. "You just say 'Give me the damn candy' and they'll give it to you?" the hanyou asked. "No, no!" Kagome said, "You have to be more polite and there's a special saying you have to say." "And what is that?" he asked. "Trick or Treat." I replied happily.  
"Trick or Treat?" Inuyasha repeated, "What the hell?" "Don't ask me." Kagome said, "It's just a tradition. The trick part probably had some meaning when Halloween first came around but now only the treat part does." "This time is so strange." he muttered. "I don't know." I admitted, "The Fuedal Era is pretty strange too." "Yeah." Kagome agreed.  
We arrived at our first house a few seconds later. "Ready?" she asked Inuyasha. "Feh." he replied, "I guess." Souta rang the doorbell and the door opened. "Trick or Treat!" we chorused, holding out our candy bags. The old lady at the door smiled. "What great costumes you kids have!" she said dropping a few pieces of candy into each of our bags, "Have a good time!" She closed the door.  
"That's it?" Inuyasha asked looking in his bag, "That's all they're going to give us?" "At this house." Souta said, "But at the next house they'll give us more and by the end of the night our bags will be completely full!" "I get it." he said grinning, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

It felt like an hour had gone by, but I knew it had been longer. We were about to ring the doorbell of a house when I stiffened and took a step back. "What's the matter, Kyo?" Kagome asked. "I refuse to take candy from this house." I declared, stepping completely off the front steep. "Why?" Souta asked.  
"It smells familiar." Inuyasha admitted, "But- Wait! This is your parent's house, isn't it?" I nodded. "Cool!" Souta said, "I want to meet Kyo's mom and dad!" "No you don't." Kagome said, "They're very cruel hearted people. You want nothing to do with them." "Feh." Inuyasha said, "I think all humans are like that." "When was the last time Miroku, Sango, Mom, Souta, and I shunned you?" Kagome demanded, "Not all humans are bad." Inuyasha scowled.  
"Can we at least get candy?" Souta asked. Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes turned to me. "Go ahead." I said, "I'll just stay back here." Souta rang the door bell and a few minutes later my dad opened the door. "Trick or Treat!" The three said happily. "What great costumes!" Dad said putting some candy into their bags.  
He spotted me. "Doesn't your friend back there want candy?" he asked Inuyasha. "Not from here, thank you." I said a little coldly. Dad frowned, trying to registar my voice. I know he thought it sounded familiar. "Kyo is that you?" he asked. I nodded. "You know." Dad said, "Your mother was put in jail for a year thanks to you." I shrugged. "She deserved it." I said simply. With that I just walked away. The others followed.

A while later we arrived at a big mansion on the edge of Tokyo. "Wow." Souta commented, "This is one big house." "It is." I agreed. We walked up the the door and for once Inuyasha rang. A little old lady opened and smiled at us while putting a lot of candy in our bags.  
"What amazing costumes you youngun's have!" she said, "I very life like looking cowboy if I might say so myself. A priestess. It's always nice to see traditional costumes. A mummy! How wonderfully scary dear! Last but not least, a ballerina! And what a beauty you are too!" Inuyasha's eye twitched a bit.  
Finally the lady shut the door. "She thought I was a GIRL!!!!" Inuyasha exclaimed a few minutes later as we passed a graveyard, "A ballerina isn't a girl, is it?" "Not always." Kagome said in my defense, "But the way Kyo dressed you up, yes." Inuyasha glared at me. "You dressed me up as a GIRL!!!!" he demanded. I nodded innocently.  
"Damn you bitch!" he yelled lunging at me. I nimbly dodged him, jumping into the graveyard. I continued running. Inuyasha followed me screaming curses at me. Souta and Kagome just stared at the scene in front of him. It must have been a very strange scene. A ballerina chasing a mummy in a graveyard. You'd think it would be the other way around, wouldn't you?  
It took Inuyasha about twenty seconds to catch up with me and he never would have if he hadn't stepped on a bit of my costume that had been dragging on the ground. This caused me to trip. Unfortuneatly for both of us there was a steep hill there. We went tumbling down it, landing at the bottom.  
"What was that for??!!" I demanded. We had landed in a heap, with him next to me. "You dressed me up as a girl!" Inuyasha yelled, "You deserved it!" I stood up. "I gave you a chance to get your own costume." I reminded him. Inuyasha looked up at me, but then quickly looked away again." "What?" I snapped.  
"You figure it out yourself." he said still looking away. I looked up the hill to see a trail of bandage where we had rolled down. I then looked down at myself, fearing the worst. And the worst was what I saw. I was standing in the middle of a graveyard in only my tank top and underwear. I blushed cherry red.  
"So, are we going back to Kagome and Souta?" Inuyasha asked. It was then that I realised that it was his fault I was in this position. "I'm going to get your for this!" I hissed. Inuyasha looked at me. I guess he saw the pure rage in my eyes because he swallowed and darted up the hill. I ran after him in hot pursuit. This must have been an even stranger scene than the first one and the first one had really been strange.  
Inuyasha stopped when he saw Kagome's expression. "What happened?" she asked, "I'm not even sure I want to know." "The idiot tripped and unrolled my entire costume!" I screamed. Souta began to laugh. Soon he was laughing so hard he was on the ground. Kagome followed his suit. Inuyasha and I glared at them.  
"Let's go home before someone sees you Kyo." Kagome finally said getting up. She began to walk towards home. We followed. That was the weirdest Halloween ever.

* * *

Clear Waters: So was that good? 

Miroku: I wish I was in Inuyasha's place at the end.

Sango: Pervert! I really liked this one. It was funny!

Shippo: Yeah! And I get candy!

Inuyasha: So do I.

Kagome: Yes. You get half of Shippo's bag.

Inuyasha: I've never been much of a fan of candy. Shippo, I'll make a deal with you.

Shippo: What is it?

Inuyasha: I'll give you a piece of my candy for each package of ramen you can get me. Okay?

Shippo: Sure! Kagome, Clear Waters? Can I have some ramen packages?

Kagome: No. Inuyasha wanted the candy and he got the candy. He didn't ask for ramen.

Clear Waters: You can have one from me. R&R everyone!


End file.
